


Совершенно новый апокалипсис

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: В общем, есть у Хикару одна проблема — она начинается и заканчивается Тойей.
Relationships: Shindou Hikaru/Touya Akira
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, fandom Anime 2020: Миди от G до T





	Совершенно новый апокалипсис

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Whole New Apocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852) by [Aja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aja/pseuds/Aja). 



> К фику есть [иллюстрация](https://www.deviantart.com/nanami-yuki/art/Touya-Akira-Rabu-21948782) от nanami-yuki (в самом тексте тоже стоит ссылка).
> 
> Переведено на ФБ-2020 для команды Anime.  
> Бета: Персе.

В общем, есть у Хикару одна проблема — она начинается и заканчивается Тойей.

Когда он решается заговорить об этом с Ваей, тот, само собой, все понимает не так.

— Выходит, он тебе нравится.

— Нет, — твердо отвечает Хикару. — Не нравится он мне! Не в этом смысле! — Вая выглядит сбитым с толку, так что Хикару пытается объяснить все заново, вот только путается где-то на словах «Тойя» и «прикосновения» — и все это так же ужасно, как допустить невероятно грубую ошибку в игре.

— Только я не гей, поэтому все не так, — неловко заканчивает он.

Вая явно старается быть тактичным — как при разговоре с психически больным.

— Но Тойя считает тебя геем.

— Нет. Наверное. Вообще он может.

— Потому что ты вечно к нему прикасаешься.

— Но случайно!

— Случайно, зато все время.

— Но не в том смысле!

— Однако он думает, что именно в том смысле.

— Да! — победно восклицает Хикару, радуясь, что его наконец поняли.

— Ну, — задумчиво тянет Вая, — извини уж, что спешу с выводами, но если нечто похоже на утку и крякает как утка...

— Но я никакая не утка, — спорит Хикару. — И вообще, это же Тойя, ему было бы плевать. На гейство, в смысле. Если бы я был геем. А я не гей.

— Тогда зачем мы это обсуждаем?

— Потому что я не гей! — объясняет Хикару, гадая, как кто-то выше четвертого дана может быть настолько непонятливым. — А Тойя может подумать обратное, и я не знаю, как ему сказать...

— Но ты же только что говорил, что ему будет плевать.

— Да, но... но он может расстроиться и все такое, — мямлит Хикару.

— О, — произносит Вая, — так это Тойя влюбился.

— Чего? Нет! Тойя не поймет, что влюбился, даже при каждом слове у него изо рта будут вылетать розовые конфетти в форме сердечек.

— Но ты сам только что сказал...

— Я знаю, но Тойя не такой! — Хикару яростно набрасывается на картошку фри. — Вдруг он решит, что я его обманываю и все такое?

— Тем, что случайно прикасаешься к нему, а сам не гей?

— Да! — кивает Хикару. — Вдруг он думает, что эти прикосновения что-то значат? Вдруг он все время дико из-за этого паникует, а потом я скажу, что это было не специально, и он решит, что я просто морочил ему голову?

Вая так долго таращится на Хикару, что он уже начинает подозревать, не растерял ли тот последние мозги.

— Но ты утверждал, что Тойя не будет возмущаться, если ты гей, — тупо говорит Вая. — С чего ему тогда возмущаться, если ты не гей?

— Из-за этих прикосновений, — устало вздыхает Хикару.

— То есть он не против гейства, но против прикосновений?

— Нет, потому что я не гей, а он не против прикосновений!

— Тогда в чем проблема?

— Проблема, — цедит Хикару сквозь зубы, — в том, что я вечно прикасаюсь к Тойе, и рано или поздно он захочет узнать, почему я не могу перестать его трогать, если я не гей. И я даже не представляю, что ему ответить!

Вая склоняет голову набок.

— Ну, а ты бы как отреагировал, если бы другой парень все время пытался к тебе прикоснуться?

— Фу, — непроизвольно кривится Хикару. — Другой парень? Это было бы как-то странно.

Судя по виду Ваи, он стоит перед выбором: либо со всей силы побиться головой об стол, либо переключиться на свой биг-мак. В итоге он выбирает гамбургер.

— Но ведь ты все время прикасаешься к Тойе, — напоминает он с набитым ртом. — И он все время прикасается к тебе. В этом ты ничего странного не видишь?

— Это другое, — возражает Хикару. — С Тойей не считается.

— Вот только раз ты не хочешь, чтобы он принял тебя за гея, это все-таки считается, — замечает Вая.

Хикару обреченно оседает на стуле.

— Я просто боюсь, вдруг он как-нибудь не так поймет.

— А что, если он поймет все правильно? — спрашивает Вая. Толку от него никакого, так что Хикару закатывает глаза, но Вая только отмахивается и добавляет: — Слушай, раз ты так часто прикасаешься к нему, тебе это самому в кайф, так?

— Говорю же, — бросает Хикару, — все не так. Я просто...

Но он так и не успевает объяснить, как же все обстоит на самом деле, ведь в этот момент в закусочную заходят Исуми и Тойя. Если не считать Хикару, Исуми — единственный игрок в го их возраста, с которым Тойя вообще разговаривает по своей воле. Наверное, это из-за того, что Исуми тоже изображает из себя мини-взрослого, как и Тойя. Но Хикару все равно шокирован, увидев их вместе — можно подумать, они друзья.

Не то чтобы у Тойи не может быть друзей. Вот только обычно их нет — кроме самого Хикару, да и то они с Тойей не столько друзья, сколько люди-которые-еще-не-прибили-друга-друга-за-игрой-в-го, а в последнее время еще и люди-которые-почему-то-много-друг-к-другу-прикасаются. Хотя это скорее вина Хикару, и он сам никак не поймет, почему так выходит.

Вая пинает Хикару под столом и весело объявляет:

— Эй, Шиндо, смотри, Тойя здесь!

Хикару ощущает, как его щеки начинают гореть, накрывает их ладонями и угрюмо пялится на стол. Тойя подходит и косится на него с любопытством.

— Я вам для чего-то понадобился? — спрашивает он вместо приветствия. Звучит чертовски официально. Хикару иногда сложно общаться с Тойей при всех: на людях тот ведет себя с ним даже учтиво, а это всегда сбивает Хикару с толку.

Он отвечает «Неа», и Тойю это, кажется, устраивает: он кладет свой портфель на соседнее сиденье и выпрямляется, задев Хикару плечом — всего на миг, но Хикару вздрагивает и машинально бросает взгляд на Ваю. Тот наблюдает за ними, как ученый за лабораторными крысами.

Исуми решает дождаться, пока очередь у кассы не поредеет, поэтому садится и, к счастью, немного отвлекает Ваю. Хикару смотрит на них отчасти даже с завистью. Вая и Исуми — лучшие друзья, совсем как они с Тойей, и могут все время друг к другу прикасаться. Они так и делают: ерошат друг другу волосы, хлопают по плечам и в шутку обхватывают за шеи, якобы пытаясь придушить. Хикару старается представить, как ведет себя так же с Тойей, но воображение сразу отказывает: ведь Тойя тут же изумленно вскрикнет, если Хикару попытается что-то такое проделать. Он ведь такой... Тойя. До рукоприкладства они оба могут дойти только из-за го.

Впрочем, во время игр они часто дают волю рукам.

Хикару снова чувствует, как краснеет.

Тойя возвращается от кассы, а Исуми уходит. Каждый раз Тойя заказывает одно и то же — крошечный салат, так как боится, что еда из МакДональдса сразу заставит его растолстеть, вызовет инсульт или еще что-нибудь в этом духе. А потом он сидит и некоторое время с опаской рассматривает свой салат, будто тот может напасть на него. Вот и сейчас он садится рядом с Хикару и начинает разворачивать пластиковую вилку, изящно потянув за обертку с одной стороны, что всегда выводит Хикару из себя, а сегодня — вообще сводит с ума. Тойя прибыл с Планеты Чокнутых Чудиков, а может быть, с Планеты Взрослых — хотя Хикару себя не может таким представить даже возрасте Кувабары, так что, наверное, это Тойя какой-то странный и долбанутый.

За столом вдруг повисает тишина — Вая молча пялится на них двоих, и даже если Тойя еще ничего не заметил, то скоро точно что-то заподозрит. Вая вообще не особо часто общается с Тойей, а уж сегодня он, похоже, намерен только наблюдать за ними и молчать самому. Если Тойя это поймет, то может занервничать и застесняться, а Хикару ненавидит, когда он нервничает и стесняется — это уже какой-то анти-Тойя. Выходит, разговор за столом придется поддерживать Хикару.

Но если он скажет Вае хоть слово, тот может проговориться о нем перед Тойей — будто бы есть о чём проговариваться. А если завести беседу с Тойей, то нужно будет, э-э, вести беседу с Тойей: он примется отвечать, а его голос напоминает Хикару о улуне, шоколаде и многих других вещах — запретных, приятных и очень, очень заманчивых.

— С тобой все в порядке? — спрашивает Тойя, глядя на Хикару с таким видом, словно во время нигириЖеребьевка перед началом игры: один из игроков (обычно более старший) набирает горсть белых камней, а его соперник должен угадать, четное их количество или нечетное, положив на доску один или два черных камня. Выигравший нигири играет черными камнями. он взял пять камней.

— А ты проверь, вдруг у него температура, — предлагает Вая.

— Я в порядке! — вопит Хикару, когда Тойя тянется ладонью к его лбу. Черт возьми, Хикару в жизни не позволит себе наслаждаться таким жестом на людях. — Кажется, мне попался недожаренный гамбургер.

Тойя хмурится.

— Тебе вообще не стоит есть говядину, — говорит он, и Хикару знает, что так Тойя выражает беспокойство. — Я принесу тебе чаю, молока или еще чего-нибудь такого.

На Тойе скучная и аккуратно выглаженная рубашка, застегнутая на все пуговицы, — кобальтовая, из-за чего его глаза кажутся такого же цвета. Стоит Хикару поднять взгляд, чтобы поблагодарить Тойю, он на миг теряет дар речи.

Вместо ответа он кивает и, наверное, выглядит совсем расклеившимся, потому что Тойя ради него чуть ли не бежит обратно в очередь.

Вая наклоняет голову и, дождавшись, пока Тойя отойдет подальше, интересуется:

— Ну что, когда свадьба?

Хикару резко вспоминает, что подростки вне игры в го — мерзкие уроды, готовые сожрать друг друга. Неудивительно, что Тойя не хочет быть одним из них.

— Да взгляни уже правде в глаза, Хикару, — продолжает Вая. — Он встрескался по уши, как и ты.

Хикару хочет возразить, но Тойя может услышать, да и в желудке у него почему-то все сжимается, и вообще ему сегодня хочется не идти с Тойей в клуб го, а спрятаться под одеялом. В итоге он хмуро таращится на Ваю и сползает вниз на стуле.

Возвращается Исуми (с диетической колой — Хикару в жизни этого не поймет) и, хлопнув Ваю по спине, плюхается рядом. Хикару уже готов возненавидеть его за то, что он вечно умудряется усидеть на двух стульях.

— Я только что узнал о Шиндо массу всего интересного, — сообщает Вая. — Позже все тебе расскажу.

— А почему не сейчас?

— Нельзя, — беззаботно отвечает Вая. — Не хочу смущать Шиндо.

Хикару пялится в стол и отказывается поднимать взгляд, пока не вернется Тойя.

Когда Тойя приносит ему и чай, и молоко, их пальцы соприкасаются — всего на миг, но у Хикару такое чувство, будто он весь день только этого и ждал. Вскинув голову, он пытается поблагодарить, но вместо «спасибо» выходит какой-то писк.

Исуми пихает Ваю локтем и советует ему есть картошку фри, пока она не остыла.

Тойя, кажется, ничего не замечает, но он вообще по жизни такой. Хикару знает, что забегаловках вроде этой он чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Глядя, как Тойя изящно макает лист салата в соус, он ловит себя на мысли, что, возможно, не стоит так часто куда-то Тойю звать. Хикару это и делает только потому, что... ну, ему нравится проводить с ним время. Тойе вовсе ни к чему приходить, если в компаниях ему неуютно, но почему-то он всегда соглашается. И теперь Хикару задумывается: вдруг Тойя хочет провести время именно с ним?

Прежде Хикару никогда не приходило в голову, что Тойя попросту хочет как можно чаще быть с ним рядом. Он давно уже привык, что они почти все время вместе: все же быть профессиональными соперниками в го — та еще работенка, знаете ли.

Затем он пытается представить, как Тойя проводит столько же времени с Исуми, Очи или Огатой только из-за го.

Он даже не осознает, что хмурится, пока Тойя не толкает его в бок.

— Да что с тобой? — резко спрашивает он.

— Живот прихватило, наверное, — подсказывает Вая. — Слишком много бабочек.

Хикару отодвигает в сторону свой поднос и закрывает руками лицо. Он как раз взвешивает все за и против, — задушить Ваю прямо за столом или же подождать, пока они не окажутся на улице, и столкнуть его под первый попавшийся автобус? — когда Тойя кладет ладонь на его руку.

— Шиндо, — тихо говорит он, — мы можем уйти отсюда, если хочешь. Ты явно плохо себя чувствуешь.

Какое-то мгновение в голове у Хикару вертится только мысль «ЛАДОНЬ. РУКА. ФЫВАПРОЛД», и до него не сразу доходит, что Тойя предлагает ему путь к отступлению. Он выпрямляется и смотрит на Ваю с Исуми — которым явно весело за ними наблюдать, — а потом Тойя наносит сокрушительный удар: вкрадчиво мурлычет, что с радостью вызовет такси до своего дома.

Хикару улыбается. Кажется, улыбка выходит широкая и глупая, как у сумасшедших преступников или у безумно влюбленных, и Хикару приходится напомнить себе, что он ни к одной из этих групп не относится.

— Со мной правда все хорошо, — сообщает он Тойе, и ему вдруг правда становится хорошо. — Позже я тебе это покажу. Э-э, когда мы начнем играть, — уточняет он.

Тойя смотрит на него с любопытством.

— Так покажи мне, — говорит он, и его голос становится хриплым, многообещающим и опасным. Такой голос может поставить других игроков в го на колени и, возможно, лишить священнослужителей духовного сана. Хикару рассеянно гадает, есть ли способ заставить Тойю говорить вечно. Вот только затем Тойя выразительно добавляет «Шиндо» и опускает взгляд, а Хикару понимает, что неосознанно накрыл ладонь Тойи — которая и так лежала на его руке — своей, поэтому они теперь стали как один большой бутерброд из рук. Причем он этого даже не заметил — подумаешь, такой вот непроизвольный жест.

— Э-э, — тянет он и отодвигает стул. — Возьму нам еще попить. — Схватив их с Тойей стаканчики с чаем, он несется к стойке с напитками.

— А, — тихо произносит Исуми у него за спиной, — так вот почему ты хотел обсудить это позже.

— Кажется, пора заключить дружеское пари, — замечает Вая.

— Тысяча иен?

— Давай лучше удвоим ставку.

— По рукам.

Хикару хочется умереть.

***

В последнее время Хикару не особо хорошо играл против Тойи — то есть в партии он кое-как выигрывал, но в целом не блестяще, и Тойя наверняка это заметил. Вот только причины никак не связаны с го (Хикару просто слегка параноик: вдруг, если он слишком сильно наклонится над доской, то выкинет что-нибудь спонтанное и безрассудное — скажем, прикоснется к щеке Тойи?), поэтому он не стал объяснять, из-за чего так плохо играет. Похоже, это была огромная ошибка, ведь Тойя неожиданно просто взъярился — будто Хикару нанес ему какое-то страшное оскорбление тем, что при взгляде на камни для го думает только о его пальцах, до которых ни за что нельзя дотрагиваться.

— Шиндо! — Тойя повышает голос. — Какого черта ты творишь? — Зря он пускается в крик: от злости у него на шее вздуваются вены, а глаза мерцают, и взгляд Хикару непроизвольно опускается на его ключицы.

— В го играю, идиот! — рявкает он, сердито уставившись на кадык Тойи — иначе пялиться совсем уж неприлично.

— Никакое это не го! — восклицает Тойя с такой горячностью, что Хикару вскидывает взгляд на его лицо, которое пошло багровыми пятнами от ярости — ну правда, и какой идиот посчитает это привлекательным? — Ты играешь, как ребенок: полностью игнорируешь мои атаки, только переставляешь камни с места на место. В чем дело, я такой слабый противник, что ты не хочешь играть всерьез?

— Я играю всерьез, болван, — парирует Хикару, чувствуя, как щеки начинают гореть. — Если ты не замечаешь гениальную стратегию, это еще не...

— Хватит нести чушь, Шиндо, здесь не турнир юниоров! — кричит Тойя и с такой силой ставит свой последний камень на доску, что опрокидывает гобан. Фишки разлетаются, и он с пристыженным видом выравнивает доску, но явно все еще злится. Прежде Хикару только один раз видел Тойю таким расстроенным, и вспоминать об этом не хочется, поэтому он уходит от темы так, как только умеет: сам переходит в наступление.

— Да что с тобой такое, мать твою? — орет он. — С каких пор ты так ноешь из-за проигрыша?

Пожалуй, не самая умная тактика — Хикару замечает, что руки у Тойи дрожат. Секунду спустя в лицо ему летит горсть камней го.

Хикару прикрывается как может — что сложно, ведь атака с близкого расстояния. Камни со стуком катятся ему под ноги, и он тупо наблюдает, как Тойя встает и смотрит на него сверху вниз — взглядом, полным холодного бешенства.

— С каких пор из-за победы ты не относишься ко мне как к равному?

Хикару таращится на него с открытым ртом.

— Тойя, ты о чем вообще?

— Ты не играешь со мной всерьез, Шиндо, — отвечает Тойя. В его голосе звучит напряжение, от которого внутри у Хикару все болезненно сжимается. — Причем уже много дней. Ты либо оставил меня далеко позади, либо совсем сошел с ума, потому что серьезной твою игру не назовешь. И раз ты не признаешь, что играешь со мной вполсилы, я могу только предположить, что ты больше не видишь во мне достойного противника.

— Но ты же мой соперник, — в полной растерянности возражает Хикару, будто это слово все объясняет. Для Хикару всегда так и было — с каких пор Тойя с ним не на одной волне?

— Правда? — спрашивает Тойя, все еще не сводя с него мучительно проницательного взгляда.

Хикару моргает.

— Да, — с мольбой произносит он. — Теперь сядь.

Тойя мешкает.

— Шиндо, ты играешь, как двенадцатилетка.

Хикару остается только уставиться на гобан. Он вдруг и чувствует себя двенадцатилеткой — совсем потерянным и одиноким. Остро ощущается отсутствие Сая, и у Хикару щиплет в глазах.

Слышится шорох ткани — Тойя вновь садится, на этот раз рядом с Хикару. Когда он накрывает ладонь Хикару своей, в его жесте нет ни малейшей неловкости.

— Я это не специально, — бормочет Хикару в гобан.

— Но на официальных матчах с тобой все в порядке, — замечает Тойя сдавленным голосом. Хикару его понимает — ему самому сейчас ничуть не лучше. — Ты так играешь только против меня.

Хикару хочет ответить, но все слова застревают в горле.

— Если... если ты меня обошел, — начинает Тойя отрывистым, хриплым шепотом. Хикару подозревает, что если поднимет голову, то увидит, что лицо Тойи побелело. — Тогда... тогда подожди, пока я тебя снова не догоню. — Его голос становится еще ниже. — Не оставляй меня позади.

Где-то краем сознания Хикару понимает: сейчас происходит что-то из ряда вон выходящее, и, если бы у него так бешено не колотилось сердце, можно было бы разобраться, почему это столь важно и необходимо. Пальцы Тойи сжимают его запястье так крепко, что наверняка останется синяк, но сам он, похоже, этого даже не замечает.

— Тойя, — зовет Хикару неуверенно, а потом замолкает. Сложно все-таки кому-то сказать, что хочешь, чтобы он никогда-никогда-никогда тебя не бросал, — особенно когда ему больше всего нужно это услышать. _Прости, Сай_ , думает он, _прости, прости_ , и выдавливает: — Не дури.

Тойя склоняет голову совсем низко и еще сильнее прижимается к Хикару, а тот выпаливает:

— Дело не в тебе. Я тебя не обошел и обходить не собираюсь — без тебя будет не так весело. — Он сам не уверен, что под этим подразумевает, но Тойя уже не так сильно дрожит и чуть разжимает пальцы, поэтому Хикару продолжает: — Это моя проблема, а не твоя, и я ее решаю, но ты здесь ни при чем, честно. Так что не будь таким идиотом, я никогда не брошу тебя, Тойя. Черт, да за кого ты меня принимаешь?

А затем — ведь Тойя совсем рядом и Хикару так хочется — он подается вперед и проводит ладонью по его волосам. Они мягкие, гладкие и шелковистые — именно такие, как он всегда себе представлял, что само по себе поразительно. Расслабившись, Тойя медленно выпрямляется и со слегка смущенным видом отпускает запястье Хикару.

Хикару убирает руку, жалея, что не может гладить Тойю по волосам еще пару минут.

— Я повел себя иррационально, — тихо говорит Тойя. — Прошу прощения.

Слышать от него извинение так странно, что Хикару всматривается ему в глаза, и от грустного, растерянного выражения лица Тойи его сердце несколько раз переворачивается в груди.

— Тойя, — зовет он, и вдруг многое из того, что прежде казалось ужасно запутанным, становится понятнее.

Лицо Тойи проясняется, будто он вспоминает, что взрослые никому не показывают свои слабости. Забавно, если учесть, что Хикару с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не опустить голову ему на плечо и заплакать.

— Ты ведь будешь все равно... — начинает он. — Если что-нибудь случится, и я больше не смогу играть в го, ты ведь будешь все равно... — И Хикару даже не представляет, как закончить эту фразу, так что замолкает.

Тойя глядит на него, и его глаза темнеют.

— Да, — отвечает он.

— О, — говорит Хикару. — И я.

Мгновение оба смотрят друг на друга, а затем Хикару поднимает веер, Тойя возвращается за другую сторону гобана, и они без единого слова проводят нигири.

Голову Тойя опускает к доске, в волосах у него играют лучи заходящего солнца, льющегося сквозь стекло, и он сногсшибателен. Хикару думает: какой бы ни оказалась эта «рука бога», наверное, при ней видишь что-то похожее и чувствуешь себя где-то так же.

Как и обычно, Хикару учится и наблюдает. Вот только сейчас следит он вовсе не за камнями, а за Тойей.

***

Хикару опирается на стойку регистрации для фестиваля го в Осаке, наблюдая, как Тойя пытается смешаться с толпой. На нем черный костюм с ярко-розовым галстуком, который Хикару как-то подарил ему шутки ради, зная, что Тойя в жизни не выйдет в нем в люди. Но теперь он напялил его и даже [получает комплимент за комплиментом](https://www.deviantart.com/nanami-yuki/art/Touya-Akira-Rabu-21948782) — что заметно выводит Тойю из себя. Впрочем, сейчас Очи припер его к стенке и болтает о следующем титульном матче Тойи: если он выиграет, то станет первым профессиональным игроком после своего отца, который получит одновременно три титула. Ладно еще разговор о турнире, но этот галстук...

Как обычно, Тойя пытается быть вежливым, хотя собеседник ему явно не интересен.

— Если бы я сейчас играл, — говорит Очи, — то пошел бы в наступление. Слабое место Ямабуры — низкая выносливость к атакам при долгой игре.

— Но ты сейчас не играешь, — парирует Тойя, идеально передразнивая Очи. На миг тот выглядит ошарашенным, потом раздраженно сужает глаза, но Тойя — весь из себя такой прямой, худой и уверенный — уже переводит взгляд на Хикару. — Прошу извинить меня, — бросает он и, быстро поклонившись, направляется к нему. Очи таращится Тойе вслед, разинув рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба.

И тогда Хикару пробирает дрожь: Тойя иногда ведет себя как полный мудак, но не с ним. Все жаждут его внимания, но Тойя отмахивается от них, словно они ничто. Для него они и есть ничто, лишь бесконечная череда противников — но только не Хикару, Хикару много для Тойи значит, и теперь он понимает, что так всегда было и всегда будет.

Чувство такое, будто ему в живот врезалась сразу тысяча камней го, и Хикару хочет видеть Тойю рядом всегда — не просто в качестве соперника, а быть с ним вместе. Хочет как-то об этом заявить.

Он хочет сделать что-нибудь сумасшедшее, скажем, провести ладонью по идеально прямой спине Тойи и обхватить его за пояс — прямо сейчас, при всех, чтобы все увидели. Чтобы все увидели, что Шиндо Хикару положил руку на пояс Тойи Акиры, и поняли, как они близки, как будут близки всегда.

Ему приходится сжать руки в кулаки, а то они немного подрагивают.

Черт возьми, думает он. Черт возьми, да я вроде как люблю его.

Тойя внимательно щурится.

— У тебя такой вид, как будто против тебя со всех сторон сыграли цукеПрием, когда игрок атакует противника, присоединяя к его камням свои., — замечает он.

Хикару делает глубокий вдох.

— Сколько у нас времени до первого матча?

Тойя бросает взгляд на часы.

— Двадцать восемь минут.

Хикару понятия не имеет, хватит ли этого времени хоть на что-нибудь или нет, но все же говорит:

— Пошли.

И хватает Тойю за руку.

Тойя упирается.

— Куда мы идем?

Раз Хикару и сам не знает, то просто сильнее тянет Тойю за собой.

— Шиндо, я не пойду с тобой к стойке с раменом, — настороженно предупреждает Тойя.

— Тойя-а-а-а, — вздыхает Хикару раздраженно: тот портит весь момент, причем до этого даже не моргнул, когда его взяли за руку. В отчаянии Хикару поворачивается и переплетает пальцы Тойи со своими.

Тойя широко распахивает глаза. На этот раз, стоит Хикару потянуть его, он следует за ним без слов.

Хикару надеется, что за ними никто не наблюдает: Тойя покраснел, да и сам он наверняка тоже — пожалуй, со стороны можно решить, что они хотят найти безлюдное место для траха или еще что-нибудь такое. В конце главного коридора находится кабинет, где не горит свет, — Хикару затаскивает туда Тойю и закрывает дверь. Теперь можно и отпустить ладонь Тойи, но почему-то он все еще держит ее в своей.

— Я... — начинает он. — Я просто...

Еще пару секунд он беспомощно топчется на месте, пока Тойя смотрит на него с растущим недоумением. Затем Хикару решает, что если уж быть геем, то, черт возьми, только вместе с Тойей: без него все не так весело. Раз он хочет поцеловать Тойю, то и Тойя, скорее всего, тоже хочет поцеловать его — иначе какой во всем этом смысл? Так что он притягивает Тойю за руку к себе, обхватывает свободной ладонью за пояс и целует.

Едва он касается губ Тойи, как тот отскакивает и громко восклицает: 

— Шиндо, что... это шутка какая-то?

— Нет, — тупо говорит Хикару и моргает. Кажется, его лицо в жизни не было таким красным.

— Ты не... Вая не подбил тебя сделать это на спор? — Глаза Тойи широко раскрыты, а во взгляде читается неуверенность — Хикару никогда даже представить себе не мог более кошмарного чувства.

— Нет, — отвечает он. — Я просто... думал, что ты... о боже, Тойя, извини.

— Ты идиот, — бросает Тойя. — Ты идиот!

— Я даже не гей, — спешно заявляет Хикару. — Не знаю, с чего я вообще...

— Шиндо, — произносит Тойя таким тоном, словно всерьез хочет ударить его. Хикару на всякий случай пятится назад. — Нельзя же ни с того ни с сего кого-то поцеловать.

— Нельзя?

— Нет! — Тойя сжимает кулаки, и теперь Хикару совсем не чувствует себя в безопасности. — Сперва нужно об этом как-нибудь сообщить! Нужно позаботиться, чтобы этот кто-то знал, что ты серьезно! Убедиться, что он хочет поцеловать тебя в ответ!

— О, — тянет Хикару: он-то думал, что можно сначала поцеловать, а уже потом утрясти детали. Но Тойя все-таки из страны взрослых, возможно, у них там для этого есть целая процедура. — Ладно. Хочешь поцеловать меня в ответ?

Тойя моргает, и Хикару тут же вспоминает, что не гей. Он уже снова собирается это прояснить, как Тойя глубоко вздыхает и отвечает:

— Да. — Еще раз втянув воздух, он добавляет: — Конечно же, хочу. То есть... — После третьего вдоха его голос опускается до шепота: — Ты идиот.

— О, — повторяет Хикару. Мгновение они молча пялятся друг на друга.

Тойя делает шаг вперед и говорит:

— Ты недавно касался моих волос. Мне очень понравилось.

И, боже, от таких фраз кровь не должна бежать быстрее, но ничего не поделаешь — Хикару тоже делает шаг вперед, чтобы Тойя подхватил его, если у него подкосятся колени.

— И мне, — признается он. Голос у него дико дрожит.

— Так ты из-за этого не мог играть? — шепчет Тойя. Ярко-голубые глаза сужаются, и Хикару хрипло выдавливает:

— Да.

И подается ближе — все же Тойя жесток, гениален и совершенен, а если его не поцеловать, может произойти что-нибудь воистину ужасное, да хоть конец света. Когда Тойя наклоняется и касается его губ, на один прекрасный миг Хикару кажется, что конец света и правда наступил, ведь Тойя целует его — Тойя любит его и целует, лучше ничего в мире быть не может.

Так он думает, пока Тойя не тянет «Шиндо...» и не просовывает язык ему в рот — и тогда уже наступает совершенно новый апокалипсис.

Следующие минут двадцать пять сливаются в единое пятно — они переплетаются языками и руками, сталкиваются зубами, ногти Тойи впиваются ему в спину, а кожа на ключицах столь же хороша на вкус, как Хикару представлял себе последние две недели. Голос Тойи становится хриплым и мурлыкающим — что заводит Хикару сильнее, чем годы подростковых фантазий о девушках в бикини. Но едва Хикару кладет руку ему на пояс брюк, как Тойя выдыхает:

— Постой... Шиндо... у нас игра, нельзя же.

— Сдадимся, — полузадушенно шепчет Хикару. Черт возьми, в жизни есть вещи и поважнее го — и любой, кто жаждет сделать Тойе Акире минет, с ним согласится.

— Ты не останешься с третьим даном из-за меня, кретин, — шипит Тойя, и Хикару (ох, бедный его напряженный до боли член) мигом вспоминает, что Тойе сегодня нужно выиграть, чтобы побороться за титул на следующей неделе. Если же Тойя проиграет из-за Хикару, секс ему не светит, пожалуй, вообще никогда.

Каким-то нечеловеческим усилием он умудряется отодвинуться от Тойи и заправить майку обратно в штаны. Тойя делает то же самое, не сводя с Хикару взгляда — явно с коварным расчетом, чтобы он весь извелся от возбуждения. Хорошо хоть, сегодняшний турнир не покажут по телевидению, а то Хикару даже не сомневается, что будет расхаживать со стояком весь день — или, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не затащит куда-нибудь Тойю и хорошенько не оттрахает.

Но не успевает он с головой уйти в мысли о том, как будет выглядеть хорошенько оттраханный Тойя, в дверь стучат, и в кабинет просовывает голову Вая.

— Пора начинать игру, — сообщает он. — Все остальные уже готовы.

— Черт, раньше никак сказать не мог? — фыркает Хикару и идет к двери, не дожидаясь Тойю.

— Я думал, вы заняты, — сухо говорит Вая.

— Уж не сомневайся, — с нажимом произносит Тойя, хватая Хикару за плечо.

Звучит властно и ревниво, а когда Хикару оборачивается и таращится на него во все глаза, Тойя вздергивает подбородок и внимательно щурится.

— Кстати, Вая, — добавляет он, игнорируя недобрый взгляд Ваи, — Исуми должен тебе две тысячи иен.

С этими словами он проводит рукой по спине Хикару и обхватывает его за пояс.


End file.
